December
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: "Larilah Sakura-chan. Larilah dariku jika desember nanti aku tak kembali."/"Selama aku masih bernafas, desember-desember akan terus aku tunggu sampai sosokmu kembali. Aku tak peduli itu satu ataupun seratus tahun."/Narusaku Always


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Always **Narusaku**

_Out of Character_

**DECEMBER**

-Als-

Kamar luas bernuansa kuning itu nampak berantakan. Berlembar-lembar pakaian berserakan disana-sini. Seorang pemuda pirang nampak sibuk memilih baju dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah koper yang cukup besar. Besok, ia akan pulang ke Jepang. Rumah yang ia rindukan.

Menghembuskan nafas lega, pemuda itu memasukan pakaian terakhirnya dalam koper. Menarik restletingnya dan membiarkan koper tersebut tergeletak ditempat tidurnya. Naruto, pemuda itu dengan perlahan berjalan menuju jendela apartement miliknya. Menerawang keluar jendela.

10 tahun.

Tepat dibulan Desember ini, Naruto sudah meninggalkan Jepang selama 10 tahun. Bukan sebuah waktu yang singkat. Rentan waktu yang begitu terlampau jauh.

"_Larilah Sakura-chan. Larilah dariku jika desember nanti aku tak kembali."_

Kalimat itu kembali mengusik dirinya. Sepuluh tahun ini, Naruto terus terbayang akan janjinya dengan seseorang. Janji yang justru ia telah ingkari.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sesak. Menatap kosong butiran-butiran salju yang turun perlahan diluar apartementnya. Menciptakan sebuah lautan putih disana-sini.

Mungkin kini, gadis itu telah melupakan dirinya.

Desember pertama seharusnya ia telah pulang. Namun kenyataannya, justru angka sepuluh yang kini ia genggam. Sakura, mungkin gadis itu tak lagi bisa ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Meski tak ada kata putus diantar mereka. Ia telah mengingkari janjinya. Bertahan di London selama 10 tahun tanpa pernah kembali ke Jepang.

Desember pertama, Naruto memang benar-benar tak bisa pulang ke Jepang. Ia harus menyelesaikan ujiannya kala itu. Dan saat itu, Naruto sudah pasrah jika Sakura telah lari darinya seperti yang telah ia bilang pada gadis itu.

Dan didesember berikutnya ia takut kembali ke Jepang, takut menerima kenyataan yang tidak ia inginkan disana. Dan pada akhirnya. Setelah sepuluh tahun, pemuda itu akhirnya memberanikan diri. Lagipula ia telah dewasa sekarang. Jika nanti ada pengganti dirinya disisi gadis itu ia harus menerima.

Naruto merogoh dompet disaku celanannya. Membuka dan menatap seksama sebuah foto yang ia pajang disana. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu nampak cemberut dengan sebuah rona dikedua pipinya. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda pirang tengah mencium pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia tak akan pernah lupa kejadian di photo box waktu itu. Salah satu kenangan manis dengan Sakura.

Pemuda itu kembali melipat dompetnya, menyimpannya kembali dalam saku celananya. Membiarkan mata birunya kembali memandang keluar jendela.

'aku pulang Sakura-chan.'

**-Als-**

Pemuda pirang itu melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Menghirup aroma kota Tokyo yang ia rindukan. Banyak sekali yang telah berubah disini.

Naruto mulai melangkah keluar bandara. Menaiki sebuah taksi yang sudah tersedia disana. Salju juga sedang asik bertaburan dikota ini. Menebarkan hawa dingin yang lumayan kentara. Naruto merapikan syal dilehernya. Melempar pandang keluar jendela mobil. Memperhatikan seksama setiap hal yang dilalui.

"kita kemana Tuan?" pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Memperhatikan sang sopir yang tengah menatapnya dari balik kaca. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan tempat pertama yang ingin ia tuju. Kembali kerumah atau...

"Komplek Konoha, pak" Naruto berujar yakin. Ini pilihannya.

"Baik." Sang sopir menganggukkan kepalanya. Mempercepat laju mobil menuju kawasan Konoha.

Mobil taksi itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya minimalis. Naruto menurunkan kaca mobil. Menatap rumah tersebut dengan teliti. Sepi. Rumah tersebut terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa titik lampu yang menyala dihalaman dan depan rumah tersebut.

Naruto memperhatikan jam dipergelangan tangannya. Baru pukul delapan malam, apa mungkin gadis itu telah terlelap?

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Menciptakan sebuah uap asap keluar dari mulutnya karena hawa dingin yang ada. Tangan itu kembali bergerak menaikan kaca mobil. Sedikit menghempaskan punggungnya dengan kesal.

"Jalan Pak." Mobil taksi itu kembali meluncur. Meninggalkan rumah apik tersebut.

Naruto melangkah keluar setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada sopir taksi. Menggeret koper miliknya dengan sedikit kepayahan. Mata biru itu memperhatikan gerbang rumah orang tuanya yang tengah terbuka cukup lebar.

'apa mereka sudah tahu kalau aku akan pulang hari ini.' Naruto membatin. Aneh saja melihat gerbang rumah kediaman Namikaze tengah terbuka. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, tak ingin ambil pusing. Kembali melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang begitu ia rindukan.

Pemuda itu celingukan menatap isi rumahnya. Terasa begitu sepi. Naruto semakin melangkah masuk. Meninggalkan kopernya diruang tamu.

"Ibu...Ayah..aku pulang." Pemuda itu sedikit berteriak. Masih merasa bingung melihat rumahnya sepi tapi gerbang depan terbuka. Sedikit ragu, Naruto menaiki satu per satu tangga menuju lantai dua. Tempat kamarnya berada.

Pemuda itu berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya. Terdiam sejenak. Apa kamarnya masih sama seperti dulu? Atau sekarang, Ibunya telah merubahnya?

Perlahan tangan kanan itu terjulur menggapai handle pintu. Tepat saat pemuda itu hendak membukanya, justru pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit goyah hampir limbung karena terkejut.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit menggerutu karena hampir saja terjungkal. Mengangkat wajahnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. Mata biru melebar melihat mata hijau yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Sa-sakura chan..."

"_haruskah kamu pergi Naruto?"pemuda itu menatap pilu gadis yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang selalu membuat Naruto terpesona._ _Pemuda itu meraih kedua bahu gadis tersebut, memintanya mengangkat wajah agar mau menatapnya._

_Beberapa air bening meuluncur mulus melewati pipinya. Sedikit menghaburkan keindahan yang selalu terpancar dari mata hijau tersebut. Naruto meringgis dalam hati. Tak suka melihat kekasihnya menangis hanya karena dirinya. Lebih baik ia kena pukul hingga benjol daripadi melihat mata hijau itu beruraikan air mata._

"_maafkan aku Sakura-chan...aku harus tetap pergi."naruto berujar serak. Ini pilihan sulit, disatu sisi ia ingin tetap tinggal namun disisi lain ia tak ingin menjadi egois membiarkan pendidikan yang selama ini ia inginkan menghilang begitu saja._

"_aku janji...desember nanti aku akan pulang."sakura masih terisak. Helaian rambutnya hampir basah terkena salju yang turun._

"_Larilah Sakura-chan. Larilah dariku jika desember nanti aku tak kembali." Naruto merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Mengirimkan rasa hangat pada gadis itu untuk terakhir kali. Sakura hanya semakin terisak dalam pelukkan Naruto. Membiarkan air matanya tumpah dalam jaket tebal milik pemuda itu._

Kedua orang itu masih terdiam. Membiarkan menit demi menit terbuang dengan mudahnya. Keduanya sama-sama susah untuk berkata-kata. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura yang duduk disebrang mejanya. Jujur saja, ia betul-betul tak menyangka gadis itu dirumahnya. Apalagi berada dikamarnya. Merasa begitu penasaran apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan disini.

"apa kabar Naruto?" pemuda itu bergerak sedikit kikuk mendengar gadis itu akhirnya bersuara.

"baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" gadis didepannya itu mengangguk. Sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu membuat suasana begitu terasa canggung. Hanya untuk saling melempar pertanyaan saja begitu terasa sulit.

"aku juga baik." Hening. Keheningan itu kembali hadir diantara mereka. Naruto tak suka dengan ini. Dulu mereka tak begini.

"kamu..apa yang kamu lagi disini Sakura-chan?." Naruto menangkap perubahan dalam tingkah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah.

"bu-bukan apa-apa, Kushina-san hanya meminta ku menjaga rumah ini sebentar." Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Kurang percaya dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"benarkah?" gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Terlihat menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kamu sudah pulang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya berjalan tergesa tanpa menunggu Naruto berucap.

Naruto ikut bangkit, menatap Sakura yang berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"apa karena janji itu kamu disini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Naruto. Ia tak ingin lagi menutup-nutupi keinginan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti masih dalam posisinya tak menoleh kebelakang. Naruto berjalan mendekat padanya, menatap punggung gadis itu tengah perasaan campur aduk.

"aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri Sakura. Aku tak menemuimu dibulan desember pertama sejak kita berpisah seperti yang kuucapkan dulu." Naruto berkata lirih. Menunggu gadis itu memberi respon. Namun sekian detik berlalu gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Jadi sekarang hubungan itu telah terput-" kalimat pemuda itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membalikan diri, menubrukan badannya pada Naruto.

"ti-tidak...aku masih menunggumu Naruto. Selama aku masih bernafas, desember-desember akan terus aku tunggu sampai sosokmu kembali. Aku tak peduli itu satu ataupun seratus tahun." Pemuda itu melebarkan mata tak percaya. Begitu cintakah gadis itu padanya?

Pemuda itu akhirnya merengkuh gadis itu. Membawanya dalam kehangatan yang lama tak mereka rasakan.

"terimakasih Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu."

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam pelukkannya. Menumpahkan airmata sebanyak-banyaknya pada mantel pada pemuda itu.

"aku mencintaimu.." Naruto meraih dagu gadis itu, mengusap airmatanya.

"aku juga mencintaimu.." kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Melukiskan rasa rindu yang mereka berdua saling miliki. Tak akan membiarkan semua hal memisahkan mereka kembali.

-end-


End file.
